Girlfriend
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Concurso Road to Ninja de Irresistible Naranja - Y es que a Hinata no le gustaba ver a su amado con Sakura. ¡Hey hey, you you! No me gusta tu novia ¡No way, no way! Necesitas una nueva ¡Hey hey, you you! Yo podria ser tu novia. U Road to Ninja. HinataxMenma/Naruto.


**¡Al fin lo subí!**

**Mi querido One-shot para el concurso Road to Ninja del forum Irresistible Naranja.**

**Para crearlo, fue una trayectora muy dificil (ya que lo deje para ultimo momento). Todo empezo hoy 29 de septiembre a eso de las 12:03 am, estaba matandome en la cabeza porque intente hacer un fic para nejiten, luego para sasuke, despues para Kakashi, luego casí tiro la lap top de la cama... En fin, a eso de las 12:40 me puse a escuchar unas cuantas canciones en Youtube (ya qe si abro Ares luego no me deja meterme a internet -.-) y en una de esas encontre un video de Avril Lavigne, fue cuando se ilumino mi cabeza y empece a buscar en las canciones de ella traducidas al español, despues de media hora buscando y buscando y no encontrar ni la letra ni el ritmo perfecto, me decidí que volvia a la primera idea que tuve con ella, y bueno, ya ven que cancion es, imposible no conocerla xD**

**Bella Scullw: lo se, es un song-fic, pero tambien es un one-shot, asi qe valemelo T.T estuve escribiendolo anoche hasta las 3 am hora de mexico cuando me qede dormida con la lap en las piernas (y es una suerte que no se me cayera de la cama...) y en mi defensa, sin la cancion, el fic tiene (segun word) 1,701 palabras, y con la cancion llega a las 2,080, asi que es valido e.e**

**Mejor dejo de aburrirlos con mis palabras y les muestro el fic, a ver que me dicen~**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, Menma y los personajes de Road to Ninja me pertenecen, asi como la cancion en la que esta inspirado este fic, solo la idea es mia._**

* * *

**Para un mejor entretenimiento, aqui les dejo el link de la cancion:**

** www (punto) youtube (punto) com (diagonal) watch ? v = MMtIad5Iw4c**

**Si no les aparece el link, les dejo el nombre del video:**

**Girlfriend-subtitulos en español**

* * *

**Concurso:**

_**Road to Ninja**_

**de: **

**_Irresistible Naranja_  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Girlfriend**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había muchas cosas que a Hyuga Hinata no le gustaban, pero la que de verdad se llevaba el premio en su escala de odio, era el ver a su querido Namikaze Menma, con la insoportable de Haruno Sakura, la hija del cuarto Hokage.

¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

Era una simple niñita, con un extraño cabello rosa, el cual siempre llevaba corto sobre los hombros, con la banda en la cabeza como diadema ¿Qué edad cree que tenía?

Pero eso no era lo que más detestaba de ella, no, muy aparte de ser la hija del Yondaime, la condenada tenia a muchos chicos a sus pies y, a comparación de ella, _Sakura era plana._

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_No me gusta tu novia_

_¡No way, no way!_

_Necesitas una nueva_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_._

Y es que aun no lo comprendía.

Ella, Hyuga Hinata, heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga, la número 1 al graduarse de la academia ninja con las calificaciones más impecables de todas, ¿Por qué fijare en la frentuda plana pelo de chicle?

Pero bueno, había algo que le tranquilizaba, aunque fuera solo un poco.

_Que Menma, aunque este lo negara, sentía cierta atracción física por ella._

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Sé que te gusto_

_¡No way, no way!_

_No es un secreto_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

_._

¿Desde cuándo le gustaba?

Desde muy pequeña.

¿Cuál era la razón?

Su actitud, su personalidad, él como es que de unos simples padres ninja, el se esforzó toda su juventud hasta alcanzar el quien era ahora, un respetado ninja de la aldea.

¿Y ella?

Como genio que era, obvio serian la pareja perfecta, el dúo dinámico, fuertes, poderosos, y muy temidos por todos.

El solo le tenía que decir y ella cumpliría sus deseos, se encargaría de cuidarlo y hacerlo sentirse feliz y complacido de hasta la forma más absurda que haya, pero lo amaba, de todo corazón, y el que dijera otra cosa, se las pensaría primero antes de meterse con ella.

_._

_Te quiero para mí, eres delicioso_

_Siempre pienso en ti, eres adictivo_

_¿No sabes lo que puedo hacer_

_Para hacerte sentir mejor?_

_._

Para nadie en la aldea escapaba la escultural apariencia de la heredera Hyuga.

Su hermoso cabello negro azulado que caía finamente por su espalda, su fleco parejo en la frente y dos mechones a cada lado de su cara. Sus ojos característicos del los Hyuga, de un blanco perla, como el color de la hermosa luna de invierno, su piel blanca como la nieve, suave al toque, pero que nadie hasta el momento había podido comprobar, y vaya que nadie había podido a pesar de que la chica solo portara un mini-short, una mini-blusa de tela que dejaba a la vista todo su estomago y tenía un muy favorable escote.

También una chamarra de color gris y violeta, la cual dejaba abierta, de esa forma se apreciaba el muy revelador atuendo, que resaltaba como cada curva estaba acomodada en el lugar correcto.

Simplemente el cuerpo de una diosa reencarnada, envidiable para muchas y deseado por todos, pero para ella solo uno seria su dueño.

_._

_No finjas, sabes que soy preciosa_

_Y sí, soy la condenada princess_

_Sé que te gusto también_

_Y sabes que tengo razón_

_._

Para ella Sakura no vendría siendo ninguna rival.

¿Academia?

La venció fácilmente en todos los exámenes, tanto teóricos como de práctica.

¿Cómo ninja?

Que sea la hija de un Kage no le hace la persona más poderosa del mundo. Si Hinata quería, le podía cortar la circulación de chakra en ese preciso momento hasta matarla, no era problema, así se desharía de una molestia en ese mundo.

Para ella, nadie era mejor.

_._

_Ella es cualquiera_

_Podrías tener mejores_

_Creo que deberíamos de estar juntos…_

…_y de eso habla todo el mundo._

_._

¿Entonces porque Menma se empeñaba en estar con ella?

Es más…

¿Por qué es que ella lo aceptaba de buenas a primeras?

No lo comprendía, y no lo haría nunca, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, haría hasta lo imposible por que el amor de su vida se fijara en ella y nada más en ella.

Como dicen, _en la guerra y el amor todo se vale._

_._

_¡Hey Hey, you you!_

_No me gusta tu novia_

_¡No way, no way!_

_Necesitas una nueva_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_._

Para la gente de la aldea ya no era nada extraño ver a la peli azul espiando a ambos chicos, sus sentimientos eran públicos al todo el mundo ¿para qué esconderlo? Mejor que el mundo se enterara de eso, así alejaba a las zorras que se querían acercar y arrebatarle lo que ya era suyo, no obstante, la Haruno siempre era la excepción a toda regla.

Igual, sabía que no le duraba mucho el gustito.

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Sé que te gusto_

_¡No way, no way!_

_No es un secreto_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

_._

Como escena repetitiva, el chico y la ojiverde iban caminando por las calles muy juntos, no abrazados ni agarrados de la mano, pero si a una distancia que no le gustaba para nada.

Luego aparecía Sasuke haciéndose el galán como siempre lo hacía, ofreciéndole una rosa a la pelirrosa, eso le alegraba, sabía que aunque el Uchiha fuera mujeriego tenía cierta atracción en especial por Sakura, pero por lo mismo sabía que no podía contar mucho con él, ¿Cómo confiar en un chico que se la pasa acortejando a todas las mujeres de la aldea como si nada, y luego se te declaraba de la forma más "hermosa" que podía ver?

Esa era la razón por la que Sakura siempre terminaba regañándolo y a veces golpeándolo, mientras Menma negaba fastidiado con la cabeza, ese movimiento de cabello y su expresión de enojo lo hacía ver irresistible…

_Concéntrate Hinata, _se dijo mentalmente al haberse desconectado por un corto lapso de tiempo.

_._

_Veo la forma en la que me miras_

_Cuando no me ves se que piensas en mi_

_Sé que todo el tiempo hablas de mí_

_._

Hinata no perdía oportunidad para hacerse acto de presencia.

Estando el equipo 7 en alguna parte algo concurrida, ya fuera por las calles de la aldea, o en alguno de los parques, la Hyuga se encaminaba con su imponente paso a donde estaban los 3 chicos.

Sasuke no tardaba en elogiarla de lo hermosa que era, postrándose ante ella con una rosa en mano, eso la hacia sonreír con arrogancia, en primera porque era lo suficientemente buena como para robarle la mirada del Uchiha a Sakura, aunque esta negara que no le agradaba del todo, y en segunda porque la hacía rabiar con su sola presencia.

Menma trataba de con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la paciencia, pero simplemente era imposible con sus compañeros y con Hinata de por medio, a la que, si tenía que admitir, nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima.

La peliazul era una diosa, ¿para qué negarlo?

_._

_Ven aquí y dime lo que quiero oír_

_Mejor aún, desaparece a tu novia_

_Nunca volverás a pronunciar su nombre_

_._

-¿Por qué estás aquí Hyuga?

Como siempre era Sakura la primera y única que se desesperaba con su presencia.

-Es una aldea libre, tengo todo el derecho de caminar por donde se me venga la gana.

Aldea libre, pensaba Sakura, de donde su padre era Kage y ella podía hacer aun más cosas.

-Chicas, chicas no peleen –intervenía Sasuke mientras movía las manos en un ademan de calmar el ambiente.

Haciéndole caso omiso, Sakura se acerco hasta la ojiperla encarándola, la altura era la misma considerando que Hinata usaba tacones cuando no estaba entrenando o en alguna misión, todo por su pequeño complejo de _enana_ que había tenido de niña.

_._

_Ella es cualquiera_

_Podrías tener mejores_

_Creo que deberíamos de estar juntos…_

…_y de eso habla todo el mundo._

_._

-¿Estas celosa chicle?

-¿De qué estaría celosa? –Sakura rio de lado.- No tengo nada que envidiarte cieguita.

-Nada más que el tamaño de tu pecho, frentuda plana.

Sakura estuvo a punto de atinarle un golpe en la cara, mas tuvo la intervención de la mano de Menma, la cual se puso frente a la pelirrosa impidiendo el paso del golpe.

Alrededor de ellos, la gente que pasaba no se quedaba a ver, sabían que una pelea entre esos chicos era algo de temer, en especial si de por medio estaba la bella heredera por el Namikaze.

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_No me gusta tu novia_

_¡No way, no way!_

_Necesitas una nueva_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_._

Miradas verde y perla se encontraron, no perdiendo detalle de la otra, podían permanecer horas en la misma posición si parpadear, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, Sakura siempre seria segunda después de Hinata

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Sé que te gusto_

_¡No way, no way!_

_No es un secreto_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

_._

Sakura apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Estaba harta de que la Hyuga se creyera más que ella, había soportado mucho en la academia ninja al verse ella sin ninguna buena habilidad con el ninjutsu, pero aun así se esforzó toda su vida, no quería ser solo conocida como la hija del Hokage, seria reconocida como Sakura Haruno

_._

_En un segundo estarás loco por mí_

_Porque puedo hacerlo mejor_

_No hay otra, ¿Cuándo se va a hundir?_

_Es tan estúpida ¿Qué pensabas?_

_._

-No es momento de pelear –dijo Menma, mirando fijamente a Hinata a los ojos.- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Salvada por la campana, Haruno.

-Más bien salvada por Namikaze, Hyuga.

Ahora fue Hinata la que se iba a echar sobre Sakura para golpearla.

-Dije que no es momento para pelear –volvió a decir Menma en lo que tomaba de las muñecas a Hinata en lo que parecía ser un fuerte agarre, pero en realidad era un suave roce de las manos con la pies de la chica.

Hinata observo al chico a los ojos, sin evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas al estar su barbilla técnicamente sobre el torso del Namikaze. Fue un segundos el cual bien pudo haber duraro una eternidad para ambos, de todos modos a ninguno le molestaba estar en una posición así.

_._

_En un segundo estarás loco por mí_

_Porque puedo hacerlo mejor_

_No hay otra, ¿Cuándo se va a hundir?_

_Es tan estúpida ¿Qué pensabas?_

_._

-¿No teníamos una misión?

Sakura rompió el dulce ambiente que se había formado para los otros dos.

Hinata la miro con arrogancia. Por la expresión molesta era más que obvio que estaba celosa, eso aumentaba el ego de la Hyuga.

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_No me gusta tu novia_

_¡No way, no way!_

_Necesitas una nueva_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_._

-Que te vaya bien en tu misión.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke y Sakura, Hinata se levanto en puntas y se acerco a la mejilla de Menma, depositando un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Se separo rápidamente para observar a su enemiga, sonriéndole con victoria.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para la entrada de la aldea, siendo seguida por Sasuke quien no dijo nada al respecto.

_._

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Sé que te gusto_

_¡No way, no way!_

_No es un secreto_

_¡Hey hey, you you!_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

_._

Menma observo a la Hyuga un momento.

-Eres despreciable –le dijo con una sonrisa divertida de lado, tenía que admitirlo, adoraba cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera celosa y dejaba en ridículo y enojadas a las demás chicas, una habilidad que solo la heredera Hyuga tenía.

-Lo que sea por ti guapo –le canturreo la chica pasando un dedo por el torso del joven.

El solo sonrió de lado, encaminándose a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo.

A Menma Namikaze no le importaba tener novia, no es porque no quería, sino porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio quería lidiar con Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura no era exactamente la excepción, ella más que nada quería echarle en cara a la Hyuga que era mejor, usando a Menma a veces para hacerlo, no importaba, porque Sakura que Hinata al final siempre salía victoriosa.

Eso Hinata lo sabía, por eso ella esperaba que su amado se cansara de hacerse el difícil y fuera suyo.

_._

_¡No way, no way!_

_¡Hey hey!_

* * *

**¿Que tal quedo?**

**Como pueden ver, esta Hinata quedo perfecta para esta cancion, ¿a que sí?**

**Yo me diverti mucho al hacer el fic, espero que ustedes al leerlo, porque fue una ardua tarea mia, y dejen sus Reviews, eso me inspira a escribir más, ¿vale?**

**De una vez les aclaro, no odio a Sakura, simplemente que así salio el fic y como escritora tengo que dar lo mejor de mi, no importa si mato al que puede ser mi personaje favortio de todos los tiempos, un fic es un fic y tiene que hacerse.**

**Ahora, seguir viendo Ao no Exorcist xD**

**PD. si les gusto la historia, por favor, aunque no dejen rr's les pido que pasen al perfil de mi grupo y boten por esta historia, se los suplico T.T**

**Aqui el link:**

**www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) u (diagonal) 3054382 (diagonal) Minkus-BN**

**Si no les sale, en mi perfil pondre el fic, POR FAVOR VOTEN T.T**

**Espero sus RR's**

**_Hideko Hyuga_  
**


End file.
